


Drabbles: Frodo/Faramir

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Frodo/Faramir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Faramir leaned against the cave wall, and Frodo straddled his thighs. By daybreak Frodo and Sam would bid him farewell to continue their dark road. Faramir kissed hungrily, his dry palms sliding inside Frodo’s shirt and over pale shoulders, relishing the hobbit’s pleasure pants.

This was utterly unwise, under these circumstances.

A soft hand slid inside Faramir’s leggings, curling around his hardness. Faramir thrust greedily and clamped his mouth against soft pink lips, craving more…more…

Faramir exploded, his cheeks on fire, and his awareness narrowed only to capture the sweet figure he held close, shielding him from tomorrow, from darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Faramir draws his sword and holds it to Frodo’s throat, but this time his groin does not stiffen at the thought of slicing the delicate skin and claiming the Ring for his own. This time he relishes the heaviness in his groin as he slides his sword into each buttonhole, freeing each button until naught but pink nipples on heaving chest fill Faramir’s vision.

“Faramir, I will return to you.”

“I must count on it,” Faramir whispers, pulling Frodo’s breeches down and kneeling before him.

Frodo shudders against the wall of the cave as Faramir takes him into his mouth.


End file.
